The present invention relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to a fairing used to direct the flow of air between a high-pressure turbine and a low-pressure turbine in a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine may be used to power various types of vehicles and systems. In some gas turbine engines, the turbine section is implemented with one or more annular turbines, such as a high-pressure turbine and a low-pressure turbine. The high-pressure turbine may be positioned upstream of the low-pressure turbine and configured to drive a high-pressure compressor, while the low-pressure turbine is configured to drive a low-pressure compressor and/or a fan. The two turbines are usually arranged such that the flow exits the high-pressure turbine and is directed into the low-pressure turbine. This flow is directed by a fairing, which is subject to the high-temperature air exiting the high-pressure turbine upstream of the fairing. The fairing is secured to structural components within the mid-turbine frame, such as an outer case, to keep the fairing situated between the two turbines.
As with any system aboard an aircraft, there is great value in an improved fairing and its connection to support members that includes innovative components designed to improve the operational efficiency of the system and/or to reduce weight.